Lighting fixtures for attaching to walls have generally provided means for attaching the lamp supporting structure to a wall along with a flexible electrical cord depending from the fixture. The cord generally terminates in a plug adapted for insertion into an electrical outlet for supplying the lamp with electrical power. Alternatively, the wiring connected to the lamp is within a conduit concealed within the walls to overcome the esthetic and functional objections to a wire dangling from a light fixture where it may trip the unwary, or be pulled out from the outlet. The wall lamp of Graziani U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,941 provides a rigid channel that is fastened to an electrical outlet box by screws and provides for connecting the wire within the channel with the wire supplying the outlet box, which requires the services of an electrician.